Bye Bye Nikki
Bye Bye Nikki is a two-part episode. The pair were the last two episodes of 6teen that premiered. They were shown on February 11, 2010 in Canada and on June 14, 2010 in the United States. Plot Nikki faces a difficult decision between moving to Iqaluit, Nunavut and staying where the show is located (which is possibly in Toronto, Ontario). She doesn't want to move, but the job is one that her dad worked hard for. Jonesy promises her that if she moves they will break up. The episode happens after her parents tell her that if she can find 100 reasons not to move they won't. Finding these reasons make up most of the plot, but she only ends up finding 78 reasons. The others try throwing her a going-away party. They succeed and play a slideshow of her times here. It has a version of the theme song which is played by Brian Melo. Her parents tell her they don't have to move seeing that she has tons of friends here, but Nikki declines the offer, and says that her parents always sacrifice for her, so it's her turn to sacrifice something for them now. She agrees to move, but only if her parents give her unlimited texting and calls, which they agree to do. Nikki and Jonesy break up, but then get back together after realizing that their breakup was a big mistake. The subplot of the episode is about how Jude ends up living at the mall. At the end of the episode, Nikki ends up moving away, but gets unlimited texting and cell phone calls to her friends. Trivia *This is one of the two-part episodes (not counting the specials). *On Cartoon Network, part 1 of the episode aired on June 14, 2010 and part 2 aired on June 21, 2010. *Part 2 aired on the same day as the season premiere of Total Drama World Tour. *'Goof:' When the gang where standing together, the screen froze. Quotes Part 1: *"This is a food stand, not a flop-house, maggot!" ~ Ron the Rent-a-Cop *"No sugar and cream in my break room because there are NO BREAKS!" ~ Jonesy disguised as Mr. Wong. *"Ahh! Quick! Somebody pull my finger!" ~ Jonesy Part 2: *"Smooth move, Dorkerella!" ~ Jonesy *"Here, maggots, maggots! Come to Ronnie..." ~ Ron the Rent-a-Cop *"Number 78: White makes me look bloated." ~ Nikki *"I love you, Jen. But, we're totally incompatible roommates." ~ Nikki *"Step right up and dress like a tool right here at the Crappy Barn." ~ Nikki *Nikki: *To a woman* - "That skirt makes your butt look like a sack of bricks." *Nikki: *To a young man* - "Take that sweater off if you ever want to date again." *"Chrissy, you can take this job and stick it where the sun don't shine!" ~ Nikki *"No offense, dude, but I think maybe you forgot what it's like to be 16. It's, like, the scariest zombie flick you'll ever live through." ~ Jude Gallery Niki.jpg|Slideshow of Nikki made by Jen Masterson. Nikki and friends.jpg|Nikki's friends want her to stay. Stanley shooting at Jen.jpg|Stanley shoots balls at Jen with a toy machine gun. Video Video:Part1 Video:Video2-1 Video:Part::WhatDaHeck Video:Video:Itz_The_last_episode_of_6teen_:( Video:Video:Thelastpart,but,i,couldnt,find,part,1-3 Category:2 Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Finales Category:Videos